Of Cold and Winter Air
by katnissahsokapotter
Summary: AU: Ahsoka Tano never left the Jedi Order. Instead, she was promoted to status as a Jedi Knight. A successful General and warrior, Ahsoka is given a young padawan by the name Elsa Thropp. Only Ahsoka doesn't know that Elsa is hiding something, something dangerous, from everyone around her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I had this idea a while back, when I was watching an episode of Clone Wars and thought, hey, Elsa would make an awesome Jedi. I figured that I should write a fanfic about it, so, well, I did. **

**Oh, and this story is very slightly AU. The only difference between this and canon Star Wars is that Arendelle is a planet in the Galactic Republic. Oh, and that Ahsoka stayed in the Jedi Order and was made a Jedi Knight. Set a month after the events of the Season Five Finale. And yes, Elsa still has her ice powers.**

**Ahsoka**

_Kashyyk_

I race through the dense jungle of the Wookiee planet of Kashyyk. I have my two lightsabers in my hands, ready for attack. I can hear the footsteps of the troops behind me. Our ship is just around the corner, and we must return to Coruscant. I hear shooting in the background. How typical. Ambushed at the last moment. I turn my head to see my men firing into the shadows. I jump up in the air and bring my saber down on a battle droid that is firing.

I yell at my men, "Fall back! Get to the ship!"

The leader, Colonel Sharp, nods in my direction and yells at the troops who are still firing. "You heard the General! Fall back!"

As I see the men rush to the ship, I follow in haste. What could be so urgent in Coruscant that they need me right now? A droid suddenly jumps out at me. I slash him with my saber, and keep running until I get to the ship.

_Coruscant_

My ship lands at the Jedi Temple and I walk inside. The first person I can see is my former master, Anakin.

"Hey Snips." He smiles at me.

I roll my eyes back. "Hey Skyguy. What was so urgent that you needed me here right now?"

"The council wants to speak with you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

And we begin to walk to the Council room. The Council is sitting in their normal formation. Yoda addresses me first.

"Very proud of you, the Council is, Master Tano."

I nod, and he continues. "Led many battles you have, hmmm? Learned much, you have, since you were a learner."

Mace Windu picks up the speech. "Master Tano, the time has come for you to take on the responsibility of your own Padawan Learner."

I gasp. "No, surely, there's been a mistake. I'm not ready to train a Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiles at me. "The Council has faith in you, Ahsoka."

Yoda addresses me again. "Selected a Youngling, we have, for you to train. Like you, she is."

The doors open and I see a young girl of around twelve of thirteen years of age enter the room. She smiles shyly at me.

Yoda continues. "Train her, you will. Dismissed, this meeting is."

I walk outside and see Anakin waiting.

"What did they want you for?"

"I now have a Padawan."

"What?!"

"They gave me a Padawan."

Anakin rolls his eyes. I know he doesn't believe me. He walks off to speak with Obi-Wan, and I turn to the young Padawan.

"Hey. I'm Ahsoka. Who're you?"

She puts her hands in her pockets nervously. "I'm Elsa Thropp. You're Ahsoka Tamo, right?"

I nod. "Yeah. So, I guess you're my Padawan now, huh?"

She smiles. "I guess so." Then her eyes brighten. "Are we going to see other planets and fight the Sepratists?"

I nod. Yoda was right. She is a lot like me.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I promise, the next chapter will be more exciting. Got any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is really short and basically just to put some insight into Elsa's character. I have more chapters written and will probably get them all up in the next week or so, but I don't want to upload them so fast that everyone reads them and it takes me ages to write more. Anyway, thanks for all the support in this, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Elsa**

I've feared this day since I was three and I joined the Jedi. I've been able to avoid forming close relationships with anyone for a long time, but I've seen how close Padawans become with their Masters. The last thing I need is for someone to find out about my ice powers. Of course, I'm alright at controlling them, but sometimes they just go out of my control. And it's been happening much more often than it used to.

My small room is almost caked in frost. And I've only had it for a few hours. I just can't let anyone know. Especially any of the Jedi. The one good thing about being a Padawan is that I may have the chance to visit my home, Arendelle. I have a sister there, called Anna. She probably can't remember me. She was only one when I left for the Jedi Temple. But she was so sweet.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like. I've already heard that I'm going to the Senate. Master Tano wants to teach me about the politics of the war. And apparently we're going to spend a day watching politicians debate. Yippee.

But I guess it's slightly interesting. Maybe I'll meet the senator of my home planet. Only, that's such a small chance. There are thousands of senators. Master Tano wants to introduce me to the senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala. I've seen Senator Amidala on the HoloVison. She's really powerful. I remember one speech she gave a while ago to combat military spending. It was one of the most moving speeches I've ever heard.

I guess it'll be alright, but of course, they'll most likely be debating fiscal responsibilities, budget cuts, and other stuff like that. But hey, you never know.

**Sorry if that chapter was super boring. Trust me, the next one has a lot of action. So, leave a review, and the rest will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**God, this chapter is long overdue. I'm so sorry I've made you all wait, but I promise you, this chapter will be worth it. It's a lot longer than the other chapters, and is kind of setting the scene for the rest of the story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so anyway, enjoy.**

**Elsa**

**One Month Later**

I've been Ahsoka's Padawan for a month now. She hasn't found out about anything, thank the Force. We haven't been in combat much, since there have been a ton of threats on Coruscant, but not much has happened. I spend most of the time at the library, reading up on old Jedi folklore and other stuff.

I've never read about anyone else like me, not with powers like mine. But they are getting stronger, and it's getting harder to control. I always wear the gloves, and try to stay away from Ahsoka, but I think she wants to form a closer bond with me. I'm honestly not surprised. Her and her Master are incredibly close.

Speaking of Anakin Skywalker, I haven't seen him in a while. Last I heard, he and General Kenobi were rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from Count Dooku.

I turn around and hear footsteps nearing me. I'm sure it's just Madame Jocasta, the librarian. I turn to face her, ready to tell her that I really enjoy the book she suggested to me. But it isn't Madame Jocasta.

It's Colonel Sharp, the leader of the 937th, Ahsoka's clone legion. I'm confused to why he's in the Jedi library, but I smile at him. "Colonel Sharp. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

He leans his head into my ear and whispers, "Commander Elsa, you have to run. There's a plot at work, please, run. Far away. Find Ahsoka. Run, and don't look back. They're here. Just-"

I don't hear the last thing he says as the bullet flies into the back of his head. I gasp and grab his limp body. I feel tears ready to fall, but not due to sadness. Due to anger.

I bite my lip and turn to see the killer. It's a soldier from the army, a clone soldier. I don't recognize his armor as anyone I know. I swallow back my tears and begin to scream at him.

"You murderer! He was just like you, your brother!" The clone doesn't respond, and I look back down at Sharp's lifeless body. I turn back to the clone, and see a blaster pointed at my head.

My heart sinks and I realize the inevitable. I'm going to be killed, and there's nothing I can do. My lightsaber is in my room, and I'm completely defenseless. Unless…. No. I can't. Someone will see. But if I don't, I will die. If I do this I could save many people.

I close my eyes and pull off my gloves. I send a blast of ice that knocks the man off his feet. I then knock him out with another blast and I run out of the library.

I see bodies everywhere. Blood soaks my feet. I can tell by the size of the bodies that most of the dead are younglings, children. Some don't even look old enough to be reading yet.

I try not to focus on the dead, but I can't. Frozen tears cascade down my cheeks as I run through the temple hallways. Ice follows my steps, freezing whatever I touch. I come to my room after a few minutes. I grab my lightsaber hilt from the iced over drawer and run to Ahsoka's room.

I hear the clashing of two lightsabers and I hear yelling. I also hear tears. I instinctively cut through the door and open my lightsaber. Nothing could have prepared me for what was inside.

Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with no Fear, was fighting Ahsoka. His lightsaber flew in the air, clashing with hers. He was yelling at her, telling her to join him and rule together.

I saw tears fall down Ahsoka's cheeks. She was fighting Anakin, but I could see the pain she was experiencing. She was trying, trying to bring Anakin back to the light. Then I came to a grave realization: Anakin Skywalker led the attack and killed the younglings.

I swallow my fear and run next to Ahsoka, ready to fight Anakin. She looked at me. "Elsa! Get out! This is far too dangerous!"

I stayed where I was and opened my lightsaber. I swing it to hit Anakin's, parrying his slash. Ahsoka then shoves me out of the way and tries to hit Anakin, but he is too fast. He is about to kill her.

I breathe in and prepare myself for what I am about to do. I drop my lightsaber and put my hands in a position where I can hit him. I close my eyes and ice flows from my hands, temporarily freezing him. Ahsoka stares at me.

"What was that?"

I bend to the ground and pick up my lightsaber. "I've been doing it since I was born. You can't tell anyone, Master. I've already used it twice today and someone else will find out."

Ahsoka grabs my hand. "We have to run."

I nod and begin to run with her. We are shot at and targeted many times, but we block the rays. I can see the exit to the Temple in the distance, but it is blocked by a wall of troopers.

Ahsoka drops my hand and charges for the wall of troopers with her lightsaber. I can tell she is in pain. The men of the wall are from the 501st, Anakin Skywalker's clone legion. She spent years fighting with them, and now she must kill them.

Without thought, I run in and slice through the troops with my lightsaber, and freeze the ones we don't get. Once we are at the front of the Temple, Ahsoka grabs my hand again.

We hear a voice from a nearby speeder. "Get in!"

I look at Ahsoka, and she nods. "It's Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan. We can trust him."

We run to the speeder and Organa turns to me. "And who could you be?"

I look at my un gloved hands. "I'm Elsa, Elsa Thropp. I'm Ahsoka's Padawan."

He nods, and begins to fly the speeder. As we are flying, he gives us a grave message. "The chancellor is the Sith lord Palpatine. He declared the Jedi all traitors to the Republic and turned Anakin Skywalker to his side. He took out the Republic and replaced it by an Empire. All the Jedi are dead by their clone troops and the remaining ones, like you, are being hunted. There's a price on the head of any living Jedi."

I gasp. "You won't turn us in, will you?"

He shakes his head. "No, of course not. I will take you to Alderaan, where you will be safe. But first you'll have to stay with me. I'm in touch with general Obi Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. They are both still alive, to my knowledge."

Ahsoka nods. "So where are you taking us, Senator Organa?"

"To my quarters near the Senate building."

He takes us there and shows us to a hidden room in the back. He looks around the room. "It's small, but it's temporary."

We are in the room for a few hours when Bail Organa comes back in. "We're going to Naboo. Padme Amidala is dead."

**Yep. The Great Jedi Purge. I really wanted to write this. The next chapter will be from Ahsoka's point of view. I will tell you that in later chapters, more characters will be introduced, and the storyline will unfold. I don't own Frozen or Star Wars.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been forever since I updated this story. The funny thing is, I've had this chapter written for over a month! I personally find it a pretty lame chapter, but I do need it to advance the plot, in a way. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Four

Ahsoka

My stomach drops. Senator Amidala is dead. She was a dear friend of mine. Now she is gone. I wonder how she has fallen, but now is not the time.

Bail Organa leads Elsa and I to a small shuttle and he gives us large robes. "I suppose you'll want to attend the funeral."

I nod. "She was a close friend of mine."

The rest of the trip is silent. I try to hold back my tears, but they won't stop falling. Greif is flowing over my body, weighing me down. My teacher, my friends, my brothers. They are all dead. Killed in this horror known as war, fighting for the demon known as honor.

When we reach Naboo, I put the robe on and so does Elsa. We follow Bail Organa out of the ship and walk into the crowd. I then catch a glimpse of her. The coffin is uncovered. Her brown hair is flowing all around her, laden with flowers. She is in a beautiful blue gown, no doubt a ceremonial one. In her hands is a necklace.

Elsa turns to me. "Who was Senator Amidala, Master?"

"She was the Queen of Naboo during the invasion of the Trade Federation. She then became senator and we became good friends. She was there for me whenever I needed her." I can't hold my tears anymore. They fall like a waterfall down my face and robes.

-After the funeral, Bail Organa takes us back to the ship. He leaves for a few hours and then returns to the ship holding a baby.

I go up to him and look at the child. "Who is she?"

He breathes in. "Padme Amidala's daughter. Her name is Leia."

I gasp. "Padme had a child?"

He nods. "Twins. Luke and Leia. She named them just before she died."

"Where is Luke?"

"We are hiding them from the Empire, they're both Force-sensitive. Luke went to Tatooine with family. Kenobi will watch over him. Breha and I are taking Leia."

"Who is the father?"

"Anakin Skywalker."

I gasp. Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala had children together? I had a hunch that something was going on between them, but never that far. Bail Organa then hands the child to me. "I'll fly us back to Alderaan."

I nod and sit down with the baby girl. Elsa looks over in curiosity. "What is her name?"

"Leia." I am guessing that Elsa didn't hear the conversation between Bail and I, but most likely for the best. She is only thirteen, after all. I look dawn at Leia and smile at her, but she starts to cry.

Elsa then leans over and puts her hands in a clamp above Leia. When she opens the hands, a small snowflake is left behind. Leia suddenly stops crying and smiles. Her tiny arm reaches out for the snowflake and she giggles.

I look at Elsa. "That was good thinking."

She blushes. "Thanks, Master. I used to do that for my little sister, Anna, when she cried. It would always make her smile."

**Yes, I decided I would introduce Leia as a character, since I will definitely use her in the future. Speaking of the future, I've decided to add in a few more characters from the world of Disney, including Anna (and one other) in the next chapter. Is there anyone you'd be interested in seeing come into this story? All suggestions are appreciated and will probably be used.**


End file.
